So This is Love!(MaixNaru, and magic)
by Ghosthunt Kat
Summary: Mai? and Naru? Angel wings? Kisses? why does Mai have... Why doesn't Naru... Reality is SO different then what it seems!MaixNaru
1. Introduction

This is a mix of Ghost Hunt and some magic show

"Mai tea!" my boss Naru yelled, so I went to the kitchen and started making it, well the guy yelling at me is Naru he's my boss, I have a little bit of a crush on him, but he doesn't feel the same. We work at a place to get rid of ghost, known as ghost hunters, we work with a priest named John, a priestess named Ayako, a famous ghost seer named Masako, a monk named Houshou, nickname Bou, and Lin, Naru's assistant. I was startled by the whistle of the tea. I was just about to serve Naru his tea when, I turned and seen him, I dropped the tray and the glasses broke, "Mai.." Naru started but was interrupted by him pinning me to the wall. "LET ME GO!" I screamed " long time no see" he said Naru went and put his hand on his shoulder " stop messing with my assistant, and get out or ill call the cops. He leaned in his lips touching my ear and said " you'll be mine, slave" then let me go and left. I felt weak, I fell down and started to cry Naru put his hand on my shoulder and asked what he said I jumped up and put my head on his torso. "Mai?" he questioned, I got up and told him what he said, his eyes got colder then normal, then he got up and slammed the door shut to his office, which made me jump that it was loud.

**Naru's point of view**

I asked Mai to get tea, she comes in here frightened to death, then he did it, making me so mad, I want to kill him, then he made me even more mad by leaning in, I thought he was going to kiss her, that me so mad I thought I was going to murder him right there but then he didn't. I don't want no other man to touch Mai, I want me to be her first kiss, I want to be her first everything, I'm a selfish man, also I have a crush on her, but she doesn't feel the same way. I always want to be with her, forever, she makes my heart ache, she is the only one that can do this to me. 'Ding' the door opens revealing a new customer.

**Mai**

"hello, how may we help you?" I ask "um, ya I need help" the woman says, she looks my age, but she looks depressed, then she looks at Naru, and gets al cheery, but not much. " So what's your problem?" Naru asks, still with his really cold eyes, she sits down and tells him her problem, flirting with him a little. " we will accept the case, prepare rooms for us to stay in, we will be there at 10:00 am tomorrow" Naru says "yes" she says, a little bit too excited, she left and Naru turned to me "can you get there by yourself?" he says impatiently "of course" I say as I transform. My angel wings come out, then my outfit with a tight tank-top, that's plain white with a lot of white sparkles, then my silk white skirt that is above mid-leg. "ok, good" was his response. I transformed back then we all left to go back to work, which is getting ready for are trip tomorrow, I hated doing this because Naru does nothing while we do everything. Then we went home to go to bed for tomorrow, I have to come here to meet with the others, then we head out, while I was getting ready to leave I realized me and Naru are the only ones here. As I was about to leave someone tugged on my arm, I turn its Naru, he pushes me to the wall gently then he gets close, my heart pumping so hard I think its going to burst open, then he kisses me, I return it, then he lets me go and I stood there blushing. Then he ruins the moment "Mai what are you doing?"oh, um, but you?" then he goes and says "I did nothing I was just heading out" he doesn't remember, why, how?


	2. Oh No!

We meet up at the office, well everyone besides Naru and Lin, were waiting for them and everyone's quiet, even Bou and Ayako, weird, wonder what's "going on, they all look sad, or down, about something. Then Naru and Lin walk in, I start blushing really bad, "why are you blushing?" then I see Ayako ask in a joking way. Then I hide my face behind my bangs and look away, "enough messing around" Naru says his normal cold way "Now lets get to work". I go to the windows edge, and get ready to go, "Mai this is the first time you'll be going by yourself are you going to be ok?" Bou asks "ya" was all I said. "Leave her, she's going to be ok, she has wings" Naru says, "ya, but..." Ayako starts but interrupted by Naru "don't make me repeat myself", then she sighed and gave up. I transform and was about to go, "hold on, you need directions" Ayako says giving me the directions, on a map, "ok, well bye" I say then jump off, I start flying to the house.

**Naru's point of view**

* * *

I did worry about Mai, but I couldn't show that to the others, I hope she's ok, "well time to head out" was all I said, "ok" was there response, as Masako grabbed my arm "now that she's gone I can have you" Masako said, I released my arm from her grip and said "we have no relationship". They stayed quiet for awhile on the trip there, when we got there, Mai was hiding behind a tree, "what are you doing?" I asked "how do you explain I got her from the office alone, with no car?!" she snapped, "anyway come on, we have to go" I respond I swear I seen a blush cross her face, wonder what happened last night?

**Mai**

* * *

We saw a lady maybe in her late 30's come out, "finally, we really need help" she said as if she was in a hurry, "come" we followed her to the tour around the house. She showed us where the hauntings where, there where a lot, her house was big, not the size of a mansion, but big, then she showed us this one particular room, known as the extra room, I stopped at the door, I felt something, I started walking towards it like it was calling me. I stopped in the middle of the room, looking at this particular wall, I raised my hand to it, then Masako surprised me and put my hand down and whispered "what are you doing, trying to get yourself exposed, and there's nothing in here come on!" she kind of snapped at me. As she was pulling me out, everything went black. I woke up and saw Naru, I was dreaming about the case, look he said pointing down to the wall I was at, there's a secret passage way in it that leads under ground! "Oh, god!" I yell out as I see a black figure standing in the secret passage way staring at me. "Mai!" I hear, I slowly open my eyes to see Bou, "oh, owe" I moan "what happened" I ask " you blacked out in that room hitting your head on the rocking chair, we thought you where in a coma!" "don't worry us like that" Bou says. "Sorry" I say "what did you dream" says Naru coldly, "um the wall, there's a secret passage way in it" I respond. "everyone's out of the house for this case, while you where asleep we told the to get out" " it took to get that one girl to get out though, she was arguing to stay with Naru" Bou says. "Anyway, now lets go to the passage way" Naru says "hold on she just woke up!" Ayako argues "I think we should let her rest while we exercise the rest of the house" John says "ya, Masako sense something anyway" John continues. "Fine, but me and Mai will still go" Naru says as he pulls me up and drags me to the room "go" he says as he points to the wall "fine" I say as I stomp away. I hold my hand out and then the wall starts to glow a light blue with my hand, then I say as I say "lets go" then me and Naru walk through the wall. Its dark so I make light, Naru barley uses his magic, I barley know what it is, then I'm pushed fiercely back and knocked out leaving Naru and I trapped in here, in the pitch black.

**Naru**

* * *

Mai wake up, hurry, I hear something! "MAI!" I yell then I see it a black shadow with red glowing eyes, I shiver, creepy, for some reason...


End file.
